Episode 3: Field of Dreams
"Its October 22nd 2008 and Peter Molyneux is smiling at your farts" Official Description Did you hear BioWare is working on a Star Wars MMO set in the KOTOR universe? Oh, you did? Nick and Chris talk about their day at the Old Republic reveal event, Thumbs alum and BioShock 2 designer Steve Gaynor of 2K Marin joins us as a special guest, Jake turns into an old man, and more. Listen in! Games Discussed Star Wars: The Old Republic, Fable II, Far Cry 2, BioShock 2, Yakuza 2, Diablo II, Oblivion Other Games Mentioned World of Warcraft, BioShock, Black & White, Metal Gear Solid 4, Peggle, Mass Effect Synopsis Steve Gaynor joins the Thumbs for the first time and the four launches into a discussion on Star Wars: the Old Republic. Talk includes the focus on story, ai companions and how saving the world eventually becomes an acronym that everyone has already done. Steve revels the secret that big daddys sound hilarious when sped up but won’t say anything about the sandcastles in Bioshock 2. Nick is still under the Gears of War 2 embargo so you’ll have to keep listening. Chris has really gotten into the real-estate part of Fable 2 and has bought the castle and really likes the dog. Steve has been playing the co-op and enjoys being a mischievous English child. After the break Steve talks about how he got hired at 2k Marin and about a fake underwater hotel. Steve and Chris are excited to be immersed in Far Cry 2 but Jake thinks he’s too much of an old man to deal with the open world. This leads to a conversation about open worlds and side content. Memorable quotes *"You can't actually have an orgy buy you can get them ready for it." -- Chris, on Fable 2 NPC's *"Idle Thumbs: A podcast you read with your ears" -- Steve *"I am the wizard" -- Nick, on Diablo 3 Notes *This is the first appearance of Steve Gaynor on the podcast & the first use of Hot Scoop at 1:21 *The Thumbs get arrested at 42:40, 44:55 and 48:04. *The episode title is taken from the conversation Steve and Chris have about the Bioshock 2 trailer External Links *Chris's article on Fable 2 *Tom Chick's Metal Gear Solid 4 review YouTube Version Timestamps *00:58 — Intro - The first appearance of Steve "Hot Scoops" Gaynor *01:46 — Star Wars: The Old Republic '''- That dang o' republic *02:07 — '''Star Wars: The Old Republic - The MMO about stories *03:53 — Star Wars: The Old Republic - Player-focused narrative in a shared world *04:56 — Diablo II - Turning a story into a grind *05:58 — Story in Games — How MMOs undermine your involvement *08:50 — Star Wars: The Old Republic - Parallel story arcs *09:45 — Star Wars: The Old Republic - AI companions *10:58 — Star Wars: The Old Republic - Writing *11:45 — Star Wars: The Old Republic - Playing as a single-player game *13:20 — World of Warcraft - When you've had enough *15:20 — BioShock - Secret of the Big Daddy whale voice *16:52 — Sound Effects - They are comprised of lots of crazy stuff sometimes *17:31 — BioShock - Field of Dreams *18:22 — Star Wars: The Old Republic - What have we learned? *18:55 — Gears of War 2 - The Neverending Embargo *20:06 — Fable II - Look at that castle! *22:16 — Fable II '''- Evil girls wear eyeliner *23:38 — '''Fable II - Molyneuxed out to the extreme *24:23 — Fable II - Interactions with NPCs *26:37 — Fable II - Representing relationships *28:23 — Black & White - Zooming in on ants *28:48 — Fable II '''- The dog *29:31 — '''Fable II - Breadcrumb trail *31:00 — Fable II - Co-op *32:41 — Fable II - "Open" world *34:09 — Fable II and Oblivion - Color *35:39 — Ultra Boost '''- (commercial) *36:05 — '''Steve Gaynor - Entering the industry through the modding community *45:16 — BioShock - The citizens of Rapture *46:00 — Dubai's Underwater Hotel - It's hilarious and fake *48:41 — Far Cry 2 - Playing it at some point *49:05 — Metal Gear Solid 4 - Tom Chick's review *49:46 — Far Cry 2 - Immersion and simulation *51:35 — Open World Games - Jake is an old man is scared of them *53:51 — BioShock - Playing without the quest arrow *54:34 — Open World Game - Missing content *55:14 — Yakuza 2 - Side content *57:35 — Open World Games - Compulsion to see side content *58:47 — Side Content - Perceived quality *1:00:20 — Yakuza 2 - The horrible rapper *1:02:13 — Mass Effect - Laze the space base *1:03:02 — Far Cry 2 - It'd better be awesome *1:03:52 — Reader Mail - Casual Addiction - Falling into the Peggle coma *1:07:21 — Reader Mail - Steam - And re-correctly spelled names *1:08:15 — Reader Mail - Beating Blizzard Games - Are you a video game freak? *1:11:06 — Reader Mail - Indie Games - Losing the wood amongst the trees *1:11:41 — Reader Mail - Diablo III - The 20-minute game *1:12:54 — Reader Mail - Granola Flavor - Without peanuts is critical *1:14:16 — Ultra Boost - Outtakes